Meeting Colin
by Khalida Jewel
Summary: What was going on in Julia's head when she met Colin? Oneshot. Sister story to Hail Colin and Hannah, twins of Artemis.


**A/N Another Percy Jackson oneshot! But I warn you, this is going to make ZERO sense if you don't read **_**Hail Colin and Hannah, Twins of Artemis **_**by ImmaHufflepuff. So if you want to read it, go read that story first. And before you ask, yes I had permission to do this. **

**Enjoy!**

"5 drachmas they won't come back alive." An Ares camper sneered in my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. They're kids of Artemis. Of course they will."

"You just say that because you think Colin's cute." Holly whispered in my ear.

I shoved her.

"So, we have a bet?" He was smiling a big ugly smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I replied. "C'mon Holly, let's get out of here." I said, turning away and heading towards the lake.

Holly followed behind me after she stuck her tongue out at the Ares camper. If you couldn't tell, Holly is a daughter of Aphrodite and my best friend. She's more of a tomboy than anything else, but still manages to look stunning. With her wavy blonde hair, she could pass for a child of Athena if her eyes were gray. Unlike me.

I bet your assuming I'm a typical blonde haired, grey-eyed daughter of Athena. I can't tell you how wrong you are.

I'm a brown-eyed brunette daughter of Athena.

My looks aren't the only thing that makes me different from my half-siblings. I'm intelligent, but I'm much more on the literary side of things. Heck, I hate math. Not them. They love their math, science, and architecture. I'm just happy with a book.

"He must be a moron if he wants to bet against a child of Athena." Holly said as we walked down to the lake.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even half as smart as the rest of them." I replied.

Holly punched me lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean."

"Julia West, daughter of the all knowing goddess Athena at your service." I said.

Holly laughed. "To the lake, Miss Know-It-All." She replied.

"Hello people!" Our other best friend, Lani, daughter of Demeter, walked up behind us. "Anything new?" she said as a pair of roses sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around her ankles.

"The roses have returned!" I shouted dramatically, falling to my knees. "Spare us roses! I beg of ye!"

Lani rolled her eyes and gently pulled the roses off her legs. "Great acting Julia. You should try out for a play." She said sarcastically.

I grinned. "I am a woman of many talents."

"Or a lunatic. Take your pick." Holly said.

I gasped. "You has insulted me!"

"And I'm about to slap you." Holly said, raising her hand.

"Run away!" I squealed, taking off. My feet pounded against the ground as I ran away from the two of them. Holly didn't bother following me, she was too busy laughing her head off as Lani tried to pry the other rose off her leg. Classic friends.

My feet carried me towards the stables. Now, I wasn't a big Pegasus person, but I still thought they were pretty cool. I didn't spend too much time in the stables though, since the smell of manure never really appealed to me. But I opened the door anyway and stepped inside.

There wasn't a faint smell of dung in the air, but it wasn't too bad. I was surprised that it was completely empty. You could almost grantee that a camper was in here, grooming one of the winged horses.

I didn't get to enjoy my solitude for long. A few minutes later, the doors swung open.

In walked Jen, a camper I was familiar with, but had never really spoken to. She was followed by a boy and a girl, obviously twins. It didn't take me long to recognize them, even though I only saw them once or twice. Colin and Hannah, the only children of Artemis.

Without thinking, I blurted out ""So, you came back alive. That Ares camper owes me 5 drachmas now!" To make it worse, I smiled at Colin, who was staring at me.

Whoops, wrong thing to say. Hannah looked at me, a blank look in her eyes. "You gambled on us coming back alive?" she said.

I was pretty sure I was blushing now. "Ares campers ask everyone to gamble with them. I did this time, and bet that you would come back alive." I said, trying to cover up my mistake. I was aware that Colin was still staring at me and that made me nervous. I wasn't anything special, just a girl with frizzy/wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. What possibly could have interested him? I could hear Holly in my mind, telling me to accept his attention, but she was used to it. She was a daughter of Aphrodite after all.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Julia West, daughter of Athena." I said, laughing at the thought of Holly's expression if she had been standing next to me.

"We saw Athena on our quest! She was the first goddess we saw!" Hannah said, a wide smile on her face.

"Great!" I replied, unsure of what else to say.

Colin finally stopped staring at me and said something. "Wait, Athena has _blonde_ hair, and _startling grey_ eyes. And most of the Athena kids have blonde hair and grey eyes, how come you don't?"

I groaned. Naturally he had to ask _that _question. "Everyone asks that. To be honest, I don't know!" I replied. That was usually my answer. What was I supposed say? Ramble on about genetics? First off, I don't know a thing about genetics. Who would listen to me ramble about that anyway?

Hannah started giggling and whispered something in Colin's ear. He narrowed his eyes, then hissed at her to shut up.

I was sure I was red as a tomato.

Thankfully, Olivia chose that time to run in and hug Hailey, who had just walked inside the stables.

Hailey rolled her eyes and shoved Olivia. "Seriously, Olivia, Hades kids don't hug eachother." She grumbled.

They do when their sister has been gone for a year and thought she was dead!" Olivia snapped, still smiling. Olivia is like a hyper ball of sunshine. Hailey? Not so much. Very typical Hades children.

"Well, Chiron will want to know you've returned." I said, trying to end the awkwardness. I brushed the hair out my eyes as Hannah nodded and walked out, Colin close behind. The others quickly followed until I was alone again.

0*0*0

The afternoon was really weird. I found myself thinking about Colin. A lot. Naturally, I didn't tell Holly and Lani. Holly would freak out and start babbling about true love and how I should try to impress him, on and on. Lani would most likely to something similar, though more toned down. Yeah, don't need that.

But seriously, what was wrong with me? The guy had said one thing to me, and that was about my peculiar looks. Charming.

I was hoping the campfire would take my mind off Colin. Nope. I had totally forgotten about the laurels. Chiron presented Colin, Jen, Hailey, and Hannah with beautiful golden laurels as the camp cheered. Colin happened to look at me and catch me staring at him. I was seriously hoping the darkness was hiding my blush as I smiled at him.

The cheering died when Holly and a few other of her half siblings rose, holding a pink shroud. Their expression was somber was they covered Lynsy, another of her half-siblings with the shroud, then taken away.

Jen was handed a golden shroud, which she promptly tossed into the fire. The camp resumed their cheering, as if we just hadn't said goodbye to a camper. I wasn't a part of the random mood swing, so I stayed silent.

Chiron banged his hoof, trying to get us to quiet down. When the volume had decreased slightly, he announced "Artemis herself requested the Hunters make Colin and Hannah's shrouds."

There were quite a few groans. The Hunters aren't very welcome in Camp Half Blood, but everyone shut their mouths when a group of girls came into view. They smiled at Hannah, but glared at Colin, which made me a little annoyed for some reason.

"By the gods, I'm turning into Holly." I muttered as I saw Hannah whisper something in Colin's ear. The girls handed a pamphlet to Hannah and gave the two of them a silver shroud with an arrow embroidered in the middle. Hannah promptly threw hers into the fire, Colin following right after.

The camp erupted in cheers. I joined them as Colin and Hannah joined us into the crowd. They were grinning like crazy as they sat down in our row. Hannah chose to sit between Hailey and Lani, but Colin sat down next to me. Cue heart to start beating at a million miles an hour. Jen and her half-brother Jay picked up their lyres and started the sing along. And I'm positive I was smiling the entire time.

**A/N So there we have it, a (terrible) attempt at a somewhat romantic oneshot. I may end up doing a story about Julia's life, but it depends. I'm positive more Colin x Julia oneshots by ImmaHufflepuff and I are in the future though! :) **


End file.
